vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Boro (Boruto)
Summary Boro (ボロ, Boro) is a member of the Kara organization and an antagonist of the Boruto series. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Boro Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Inner member of Kara Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification (Can use chakra to augment his physical capabilities), Stealth Mastery, Weapon Mastery (Proficiency in shurikenjutsu), Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Acrobatics, Chakra Manipulation, Surface Scaling, Regeneration (Mid; Boro can regenerate from a special core inside his body; he has regenerated from having his head, his upper body and lower body completely obliterated. The core can be moved around the body via hand seals, lowering the chances of its destruction), Immortality (Type 3), Mist Manipulation (Able to generate black mist that can paralyze opponents), Disease Manipulation (His mist is laced with a virus that infects whoever comes into contact with it), Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Boro can use gunpowder, which explodes in contact with fire, electricity or its own mist), Pain Tolerance (Doesn't seem to be affected by the pain of a hole in his stomach made by Boruto's rasengan), Large Size (Type 1 in Mutated Form), Resistance to Disease Manipulation (The mist he creates is laced with a virus that he is immune to) Attack Potency: Unknown Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown (Able to easily lift a massive sealing kettle that contained Naruto with one hand and similarly able to throw it over a long distance) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: Very high Range: Hundreds of kilometers with acid attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Very knowledgeable, Boro is shown able to quickly determine and handle most threats with little shock Weaknesses: If his core is destroyed he loses his regeneration and his body will be mutated to the point that he cannot move normally Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dark Cloud:' Boro is able to unleash a dark mist that eats away at the bodies of those exposed to it, sapping their strength and gradually rendering them paralysed. The mist serves as an effective deterrent to keep opponents from approaching, and cannot be cleared even through the use of Wind Release techniques. Though Boro uses hand seals to produce it, the dark mist's true nature is that of a fast-acting virus created by scientific ninja tools. Boro has antibodies in his body that grant him immunity to the virus. *'Lava Release: Planet-Branding Blast:' Using Lava Release, the user can either expel acid from their mouth as a projectile, or create the substance from beneath the ground to erupt as a large explosion, melting everything in its path. Afterwards, it forms a huge pond to block off people from both sides. The liquid is capable of melting objects. *'Self-Healing Technique:' Upon forming the necessary hand seals, either immediately before or after being struck by an attack, the user's body will rapidly regenerate to heal all recent injuries, leaving no lingering traces of said wounds. If it is activated beforehand, this technique can heal the user even if their head is obliterated, restoring them to their original form within seconds. This technique can also negate the effects of venom on the user's body. *'Water Release: Water Formation Wall:' The user spits a stream of water from their mouth at the ground, which circles around them and rises upward to create a wall. Dark_Cloud.png|Dark Cloud Virus Lava_Release_Planet-Branding_Blast.png|Lava Release: Planet-Branding Blast Boro_Regeneration.png|Self-Healing Technique Water_Release_Water_Formation_Wall.png|Water Release: Water Formation Wall Gallery Boro.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Naruto Category:Characters Category:Acid Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Water Users Category:Male Characters Category:Surface Scalers Category:Villains Category:Disease Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Immortals Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Acrobats Category:Chi Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Explosion Users Category:Weapon Masters